


One More Time Before The End

by SocialDisease609



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: But Dani senses the chemistry and tension, But Past Dani wants some of that lmao, Cinnamon Roll uncle Carl, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Grace tries to keep her status with future Dani secret, Grumpy mom Sarah, Handsy Dani, Healing wounds, I intend to give Grace gay panic every time Dani makes a move lol, I'm just gonna tell you- Grace was hopelessly in love but Dani never reciprocated, Movie Theater Shenanigans, Road Trips, So seeing thirsty Dani is kinda intimidating for Grace lmao, Sparring, The Chase, Top Dani, did i say fluff already?, domestic life, fun fic, hand holding in public, they haven't done ANYTHING while running from the Rev-9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: They have won- they have destroyed the Rev-9 and Grace is alive (Carl too!)Now that Grace's main mission is accomplished, Grace decides to stay with Dani to prepare her for the day when Judgement Day arrives.However, to fill that time, Dani convinces Grace to let them do anything Grace misses about the past before it's too late.Hope you guys are ready for another fun one! :) Dani and Grace deserve it, these tragic star-crossed lovers.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 51
Kudos: 204





	1. # Here's to 12%

**Author's Note:**

> wHY CAN't I sTOP maKINg ConTENt?!  
I hope you enjoy lol

They did it.

Grace was paralyzed in her fighting stance, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape in shock. She held the chain in her hands, fingers turning white from the grip. Carl hobbled closer to the Rev-9 corpse, kicking its shell like scrap metal on the side of the road. Sarah, rested on one knee, panting aggressively as she leaned on her rifle, the stock providing support against the concrete floor. Dani sorely got up from her kneeled position, instinctually gripping the injury on the left arm. If Grace hadn’t yanked the Rev-9 away as quick as she did, Dani for sure would have been impaled by its blade. Sarah tried to protect Dani, standing between the future leader of the world and her assassin, but was effortlessly flung away into a concrete beam. The Rev-9 only took a lightning fast moment to materialize his weapon, and lanced himself forward, only to catch a metal lasso around his neck a moment later, throwing his aim off, slicing Dani deep against her arm. When Grace had yanked the already critical Rev-9 away, Carl was there to strongarm the Legion creation onto the ground. Dani couldn’t see exactly what it was Grace and Carl did to it, but knew it was a fierce beating, as both fighters pummeled with hands and feet, like a street brawl gone wrong, Grace’s battle cry filling the air with each hit. 

It wasn’t moving. Its chilling villainous eyes had lost its color.

“I do not detect any signs of operational functions,” Carl reported, still looking down at the scraps.

_ It’s dead? _ Dani found herself asking only her mind. 

Grace now looked at Dani, still glued to her position, but face now smiling in blissful disbelief. “We did it, Dani!” she said. “It’s over. It’s dead.”

“So what happens now?” Dani asked breathlessly, her head spinning as Grace’s words echoed within her. 

Grace’s eyes dropped to Dani’s right hand, which clutched over her injury, ruby blood collecting in the gaps of her fingers, the overflow slowly running down her arm. 

“We take care of you,” Grace said, quickly walking over, her sight locked onto Dani’s arm. “Always. Let me have a look.”

Dani hesitantly lifted her hand from her bicep, giving Grace a good look at the laceration.

“Hey, I’m pretty hurt too,” grumbled Sarah, knowing she wasn’t going to receive any immediate medical attention.

“You will recover faster than the girl,” Carl examined. Sarah gave him the finger. 

“It’s pretty deep,” Grace examined, completely ignoring Carl and Sarah. “But nothing too worrisome.”

“Really?” Dani asked, skeptical, never having had an injury this severe before. 

“Yeah,” Grace said, touching the surrounding area cautiously. “We’ll have to stitch it pretty good. You’ll have a hell of a battle scar, and of course it will be sore for a long time as it repairs itself. Once that day comes, I can start training you…”

Dani now realized that with the Rev-9 gone, Grace had accomplished her mission, and there was no means of sending her home to her timeline. 

“You stay?” Dani asked, more confused than offensive. 

“You want me to go?” Grace chuckled on a breath, moving Dani’s right hand over the injury again. “Pressure, Dani,” she instructed, walking away now, scanning the room for a warehouse first aid kit. 

_ No _ , Dani answered.

“What will you do now?” Dani chose to ask, watching Grace return with a couple medical supplies cradled in her arm. 

“You told me,” Grace began, placing her supplies on a work table a few paces away- she beckoned Dani towards her, “You told me that my mission was to protect you from the terminators. Just because we killed this one doesn’t mean they might not try again, so I am going to protect you until every terminator is gone.”

Sarah snorted somewhere behind them at the promise.

“What’s gonna happen when younger you grows up and there are two Graces running around?” Sarah asked.

Grace took a large gauze pad and pressed it to Dani’s arm with firmness. “Well, when Judgement Day comes, and Dani finds my younger self, who is to say I will still be alive?”

Dani shot Grace a very sharp look, making the soldier suddenly avoid eye contact and keep her focus on the gauze pad, which was blooming red. 

“I’m just saying, Dani…” Grace muttered. 

“I’m going to have two Graces running around,” Dani said determinedly. “No matter how ridiculous or timeline destroying it sounds, you’re not going to die. I told you I’m not letting it happen.”

It almost did though. Thank God the 12% success rate held through. 

“Anyway,” Sarah grunted, “Doesn’t really answer Dani’s question, Knight in Shining Armor. You’re over here swearing fealty and shit and we don’t know what our next move is.”

“You can recuperate in the cabin,” Carl exclaimed. “Alicia will not be returning for a few more days. This gives you time to heal and find somewhere to hideout while giving me time to figure out how to fit into society once more, if I can.” He looked at his shredding right arm, already calculating the probabilities. 

Sarah grimaced. Even though it seemed Carl was growing on her, she probably would never forgive him ultimately. She turned her attention back to Grace.

“And then?” Sarah asked. 

“Well…” Grace began, changing the gauze pad for a fresher one. “Dani and I will have to find somewhere to live. Preferably somewhere off the grid, but not too far off to not have access to supplies. Once we secure that, all I really can do is train Dani, getting her ready for the inevitable.” This gauze pad bloomed a lot slower than the first one, a good sign that the bleeding was getting under control.

“I’m coming with you,” Sarah stated.

Grace huffed humoredly. 

“What?” Sarah gruffed. “You said it yourself, they might send more after her. They sure did for John…” she didn’t have to look at the T-101 for them, and even him, to know she was talking about Carl. “And I’m still gonna spend the rest of my days shredding those fuckers, so I’m following.”

“That’s Dani’s call,” Grace decided, lifting the gauze pad a bit to check the wound. “One more, Dani,” she said quietly for her.

Dani watched Grace tear open the third packet of gauze. “Sarah should join us,” she decided.

“Okay then,” Grace noted.

“Don’t be so thrilled,” Sarah said, putting her hands on her hips. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna be stealing the spotlight.”

“I think you’re ready to be stitched up,” Grace informed, looking up from Dani’s wound and making direct eye contact. Dani subconsciously took a deep breath as she stared into the blue. “You ready?”

“Can’t really postpone it, can I?” Dani asked quietly, fear already jittering back into her system. 

Grace shook her head slowly, still looking into Dani’s eyes. “You got this, it’ll be over before you know it.”

Dani nodded, “I trust you,” she whispered.

“When she’s all patched up, we should get a round of victory drinks,” Sarah said rather decidedly. “You put up a hell of a fight there, Dani. How does it feel? Killing your first?”

Dani didn’t get to answer, as she shut her eyes tight and grit her teeth, feeling the needle Grace was using thread into her, pulling her sore muscle closed.

“Yes,” Carl agreed. “I’ve noticed humans always like to celebrate victories with alcohol. War victories, sports victories… always, alcohol.”

“No, I’m not drinking, you shouldn’t either, Dani,” Grace advised, dipping the needle again once more for the second stitch. 

“Why not?” Dani grit, peeking through just one eye.

“Because it’s not safe,” Grace said simply, pulling the synthetic thread to encourage closure. She dipped it into Dani’s flesh for the third stitch. Dani was clenching her hands fiercely. 

“It definitely is,” Sarah said. “I can drop by a store, grab some liquor and be back in the cabin for you minors.”

“They may send another one,” Grace said, her voice dancing close to irritation. “Today is a very sensitive day. Why wouldn’t they just send one again, for today, to be all ‘oh, I see you’re worn out- fuck you, here’s another!’”

“Come on, Grace,” Dani pleaded. “Relax for one night, we will be okay.”

“You don’t know that, Dani.”

“No, I don’t. But what’s the point of living if you think every second of the day you’re gonna die? Besides, you’ll sense something, we will have time to escape if we have to.” Dani seethed as Grace pushed the needle in, now working on the seventh stitch. Grace looked up for a quick second, an eyebrow arched, before returning her attention to closing the wound. “We’ll be okay, and we’re all ready for what they’ve got. Just one?”

Dani could tell Grace was nervous. They had all retreated to Carl’s cabin, because even though both Sarah and Dani were dying to slump on a bar stool and drink away the day, they couldn’t arrive in the state they were in. It would draw too much attention. Especially Carl. 

Sarah raided the liquor cabinet Carl and Alicia kept, playing bartender for the evening. 

Dani brought her third serving of whatever it was Sarah was mixing with dark rum up for a sip, noticing Grace subtly watch the glass touching her lips. Dani felt her face burning warm, and her legs felt light, but all in all, she was still mentally collected. 

“How many is that?” Dani asked, referencing the glass Grace held with both hands as they sat at Carl’s bar counter. 

“Just my second,” Grace said, “Not moving too slow.”

“You don’t have to get wasted,” Dani assured. “Just because Sarah’s ready to drink the cabinet dry doesn’t mean you have to. All I really wanted was a victory drink to commemorate and relax. Do we not do this in the future?”

“Oh we do,” Grace nodded, “Good stuff like this is hard to come by, most of the common drink is moonshine.”

Dani faked a gag.

“Yeah,” Grace laughed. “I wouldn’t be turning my nose up at it too much though, Dani, you’re quite the brewer.”

“Stop,” Dani said, putting her glass down on her coaster. Carl said Alicia did not like water rings. “You’re telling me I’m not only the leader of a resistance, but also a brew master of straight up poison?”

“The best tasting poison,” Grace clarified, raising her glass. 

“Gross,” Dani shook her head, smiling. 

“Speaking of the future…” Dani knew it was liquid courage, and anyone who was educated enough knew that the things you say when you’re drunk are just the things you struggle with saying when sober, but she had to ask. She had been wondering for sometime. She saw Grace looking at her from time to time, and she knew the soldier wasn’t aware that she was caught. She had  _ felt _ it herself, and maybe it was just something that was happening now, and never in the future, but…

“Are we… I know you say I saved you, but, what happens after that? Are you my second in command? Do we talk often? Are we friends?”

Grace sucked her lips in for a second, probably wondering how to best answer the question. “I wasn’t that close to you,” she answered. Dani frowned, finding this answer odd. Why would she send someone back who didn’t have a strong bond with her, even if she had saved her life years prior? 

“Rank-wise,” Grace then corrected, clearing her throat. She quickly drained her glass, the ice cubes pressing against her lips. Dani was impressed. From babysitting to slamming back. There must be something coming. “You didn’t think it would look good for me to just get a coveted rank like that, especially with my age. Not really typical for officers when you finally let me enlist.”

“When I finally let you enlist?” Dani asked, baffled.

“You rejected my application for three straight years once I became eighteen,” Grace nodded. “Sarah, another?” Grace asked, holding her empty glass up for a visual.

“There we go, you hybrid,” Sarah cheered, going to her bottles and mixer. 

“Why?” Dani asked, curious to know why her future self sounded like such an ass.

Grace shrugged, “You said you didn’t want me to fight. That I needed to stay alive.” 

“But then I eventually let you go?”

“I killed one,” Grace grimaced at the memory, trying to play it off as something dismissable, but failing. “I killed one without even being a part of the war force.”

“... so you… went looking for one? Or?” Dani was a bit confused.

“I volunteered for a resource raid. A friend of mine slipped me in without aiding my name to the roster. We were assaulted, I got my hands on a gun, and shredded one to pieces. Couldn’t really keep it secret as the attack had to be reported once we got back to base. You chewed my ass so hard, Dani.” Grace then chuckled, the somber mood that was setting dispersing just as quickly as it had descended. “ _ Hard, _ Dani. In front of everyone, I almost cried.” 

“How did this convince me to let you enlist?” Dani asked, stunned still at who she would become. 

“You simply said you realized you couldn’t actually stop me. You seemed really beat up about it though. The second you said you would approve my application, all pride and happiness I felt swelling inside me deflated the second I saw your face.” Grace ended.

“I’m sorry,” Dani said, reaching out to touch Grace’s knee. “I know I probably just wanted to keep you safe, but it wasn’t my place to keep you from choosing your path.” 

“It’s okay,” Grace said, “I get it. Now. After all this. You probably… just knew. And maybe the Dani I knew… maybe she had a different outcome than what we just got today…” 

“Time travel’s a giant cluster fuck,” Sarah explained, coming by to drop of Grace’s drink. “So many threads, its crazy the future can actually pinpoint the right thread. But don’t get me fucking started on that. No time travel shit tonight, it’s a banned topic. We’re talking about the here and now, and tomorrow. That’s it.”

“Yes, mom,” Dani muttered. It was playful, it was easy to tell, but Sarah’s mouth still dropped in offense. She rolled her eyes as Sarah walked away, making Grace grin. “Anyway, Grace, I know you have your mind set on what we need to do for judgement day, but we have some time, right? Tell me, let’s be selfish- now that you’re here, what’s something you would want to do one more time that you can’t do in the future? Or something you never got to do?”

Grace grinned wider, “That’s tempting, Dani, but we don’t have the luxury to do this.”

“ _ Grace _ ,” Dani groaned. “Please! Just one, come on, just one!”

Grace folded her arms across her chest as she thought, humoring Dani. “I don’t know… eat a real pizza again. Or a burger. Unhealthy shit. Everything you feed us Dani is so strict. Or… see a movie again, in the theater. I don’t know.”

“We can do that,” Dani said excitedly. “What’s two hours, Grace? What’s a trip to the grocery store? We’re gonna have to eventually- we can swing by some fast food for you.”

Grace was now lost in her mind, combing through old memories and activities, and Dani knew she had enabled it. “Being able to read a freshly printed book... “ the soldier continued, “cooking from fresh ingredients… playing with a dog or a kitten… Like in the movies, I’ve always wanted to be able to take a stroll outside with yo-” Grace stopped, clearing her throat. “We can’t really just walk around outside, it isn’t safe. And there isn’t much to look at. A park stroll would be nice.”

Dani heard it.  _ With you _ . And she suspected why Grace would interrupt herself like that.  _ We’re not just friends _ , Dani guessed, watching Grace shift uncomfortably on her bar stool. But she wasn’t going to press, not yet. They were drinking. If Dani was going to poke at Grace’s private life, she should at least respect her by asking when they were both clear headed.

“Well, Grace,” Dani said, propping an arm on the bar so she could rest her head in her hand, “Sounds like everything is  _ very much _ doable, and won’t interfere with your plans for us at all.”

Grace was trying to hide her smile, but she couldn’t. “I don’t know…”

“Hey, remember how I said I wasn’t gonna let you keep me in a mine shaft?” Dani giggled, pointing a menacing finger at Grace, “It still isn’t happening, sorry, baby. So, if I say one day I want to go out and see whatever the fuck it is that Marvel has pushed out, we’re going, and you’re gonna happily buy my popcorn and everything. And I’m not gonna even finish it.” 

Grace leaned back in her chair with a large smile on her face. She was loving it, she couldn’t hide it from Dani no matter how stern her military bearing was. 

“So, Grace,” Dani began, feeling a little tongue slur coming on. “You ready to binge everything we can before riding off into the apocalyptic sunset with me?” She raised her glass as she proposed the question.

“I mean, it’s still doing my mission, right?” Grace said, beaming, raising her own glass. They clinked their glasses before taking a decent gulp each.

Dani felt the liquor creeping up fast now, Sarah must have begun adding more liquor in this third batch.

With a deep inhale and exhale, Dani gathered herself, and claimed “Absolutely!” 


	2. # "Just Once" is What People Say When They're Too Scared to Admit "Forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace thinks back on a particular moment of her relationship with Future Dani
> 
> (There will be a few more moments of Grace having flashbacks and stuff so we can see the different between the two Dani's- don't worry, you'll see why Future Dani is choosing to be distant soon. She has a reason!)
> 
> Cute activities starting next chapter.

Grace lay on her side, watching Dani sleep soundly. Grace wasn’t surprised that Dani could handle her liquor well, and she also wasn’t surprised that once the smaller woman got into bed, she crashed instantly. However, she knew it wasn’t just the alcohol that had put Dani under a heavy spell of sleep, it was also the relief of finally being able to feel safe. Carl had offered Alicia’s bed to Grace, saying since there was no immediate threat at the moment, there was no need for her and Dani to share a bed, but Dani suggested otherwise, saying it would make Grace feel better if they got to be together for the rest of the night, seeing as how it was still a “vulnerable moment in time”. 

Seeing Dani snuggled into the comforter, bundling it against her chest made Grace smile. She loved Dani’s human moments, excluding the public acts as Commander, needed for fighting morale. Grace had seen safe, vulnerable, sleepy Dani only once before, and that was in the future. Seeing Dani flinch in the middle of the night, startled awake by any sound as they were escaping the Rev-9 did not count as a precious moment. 

As Grace brushed aside a lock of hair from Dani’s face, as it was bothering the smaller woman by wiggling her nose in her sleep, she thought back on the last time she had been this close to her back home. 

_ Dani had been casting glances at her the whole brief. Grace stood beside her sergeant as he informed the officers of the intelligence they had gathered on a group of terminators patrolling an old abandoned highway, which was sabotaging supply transfers, and kept catching the Commander’s eyes leave the presentation to settle on her.  _

_ _ _ She knew why Dani couldn’t discipline her focus. It was all Grace’s fault, really. Grace had always felt something stirring inside her for Dani as the years went on, but kept everything professional up until a few months ago. She couldn’t help it- didn’t want to help it anymore. It was subtle at first, a comment here and there just amongst themselves, then a lingering touch, personal visits to Dani’s office just to talk about anything other than work, but the day before? Grace might have crossed a line.  _

_ _ _ She kissed Dani. It was a simple kiss, a soft and slow press, with just a little progression, enough for Dani to understand that the kiss was to convey the most gentlest of intentions. Dani didn’t stop her, in fact, Dani instantly returned the kiss, as if she was used to kissing Grace and this wasn’t their first. But before any embracing could happen to invite deeper kisses, Dani had pulled away, putting a hand on Grace’s chest to push her away.  _

_ Dani wasn’t upset or anything, in fact, she seemed sorrowful. She tried to smile, reached up to touch Grace’s face, and said “We can’t, Grace, I’m sorry. I need privacy, please.” Grace apologized as best she could- she shouldn’t have surprised her with the kiss, it wasn’t right- but Dani wasn’t having it, politely excusing all apologies, just to usher Grace out of her office.  _

_ Grace had spent the remainder of the day kicking herself for ruining everything. She scowleded herself, saying it would have been better to keep Dani as her mentor forever, instead of now losing her forever.  _

_ But duty had called and she had to leave her personal life at the door, keeping her mind focused on the mission. Too bad Dani was struggling to do so.  _

_ Someone had called her attention, startling her, making her clear her throat, asking some random question to seem engaged.  _

_ When the brief was over, Grace was told she was summoned to the Commander’s office. She huffed under her breath, imagining that she was going to be seperated from this mission, all because Dani didn’t want to be near her- that’s what she was telling herself. But when she walked inside and closed the door behind her, she had a much different conversation with Dani.  _

_ “Grace, please sit,” Dani offered, staying behind the safety of her desk. _

_ Grace obeyed.  _

_ “If this is about yesterday, I’m sorry.” Grace began. “Please don’t remove me from the mission.” _

_ “No no,” Dani shook her head, “Well, yes, but no. I’m not going to remove you, but I do need to talk to you about yesterday.”  _

_ Grace began bouncing her right leg in anxiety.  _

_ “I’m not going to file any paperwork over it, if you’re afraid of that. I’m just… I just have a few questions to ask. To… to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” _

_ Right. _

_ “Okay,” Grace muttered. _

_ “How long… how long have you felt this?” Dani asked, not taking notes like Grace might have expected, just simply folding her hands.  _

_ "A few years ago…" A lie obviously. Let's be real, she loved Dani ever since she could actually understand what mature love was, her teenage admiration years notwithstanding.  _

_ Dani nodded, probably going through her memories looking for hints. "Why didn't you just speak to me?" _

_ Grace's eyes went wide with the implication of the question- as if one could politely be so bold to just bring it up over coffee. "I mean, I never really planned on going that far. I didn't want to mess anything up, but I… couldn't really control myself the other day. I just felt like I had to… and that's wrong. Feelings aside, I had no right to just take. You should be upset with that, Dani."  _

_ Dani sighed, "I'm not upset, Grace, I'm just worried." _

_ "About what? I can stay focused on the mission, Dani, I won't let it get in the way of work."  _

_ Dani got up from her chair and began to walk around her desk, standing between it and Grace, who was still seated, looking up.  _

_ "I don't know if I believe you," Dani said. Grace didn't know what she meant at the time, but she did now in retrospect. Dani knew Grace's feelings were going to cause her to volunteer for the augment program, simply because Commander Ramos knew of augmented Grace all along.  _

_ "Dani, I promise," Grace implored, standing up from her chair. "What can I do to show you? I'll do it for you, Dani. You can trust me to stay clear-headed." _

_ Dani looked at Grace, reading her face.  _

_ "I don't think there's anything you can do to show me, Grace. I don't think you'll ever stop doing things just to please me, as you've already proposed."  _

_ Grace could admit it did sound like that, but this wasn't fair.  _

_ "Everyone would do anything for you," Grace chose to say, her voice quiet.  _

_ "No," Dani answered, "I don't think so. People follow me because of duty, respect, and a mutual dream-" _

_ "You don't think I want a better future like everyone else?" Grace asked, irritation surfacing.  _

_ "You do, Grace," Dani frowned. "But no one has me in their dream." _

_ Grace flushed, "Dani… you know you're all I have."  _

_ "You have your friends," Dani suggested painfully. "I can't be your vision of the future you want." _

_ "But you're my family, Dani," Grace knew she was going to stand firm now, "And I want you to always be in my life, no matter what."  _

_ The women were now silent, neither knowing what to say after that. Dani seemed to be chewing the inside of her cheek lightly, contemplating.  _

_ "Grace…" Dani began, but nothing else followed. She was at a loss for words.  _

_ A question struck Grace suddenly, courage clouding her brain like a strong drink.  _

_ "Do you want me too?" _

_ Dani bit her lip.  _

_ "No," Dani said unconvincingly, a slight tremble to her answer. "Grace, it shouldn't be." _

_ "Says who? If it's not yourself stopping you, then don't stop for others," Grace said. "If you want to do this, but the only thing holding you back is rules, forget the rules." _

_ "It's not that easy, Grace," Dani warned.  _

_ "Yes it is," Grace said, "everything is easy. It's just consequences that are hard. And I'm willing to live with any consequence if it means I get to kiss you again." _

_ There was a beat of silence as Grace played her last hand. Why the fuck not? At least now Dani was aware that Grace was making a move. _

_ "You say that now," Dani said quietly, her eyes hooded, watching Grace lean in slowly. _

_ "I'll say it forever," Grace whispered, and pressed her lips to Dani's.  _

_ Dani surrendered, reaching up to cradle Grace's head, her fingers slipping into the hair at the base of Grace's neck-  _

"Why you staring?" Dani teased in a whisper, not wanting to wake the house, somehow now wide awake. Grace snapped out of her memories to focus on the now.

"Well you're kinda in my face," Grace teased back. 

"There's no one stopping you from rolling over," Dani bit her smile. 

Grace rolled her eyes. 

"It's okay," Dani continued, "I know it's because you think I'm cute." 

Grace blushed.

"You creep," Dani teased, tugging Grace's t-shirt affectionately. 

"Dani, go back to sleep," Grace said, trying to use an I-don't-have-time-for-your-jokes tone. 

"I think my body has gotten used to waking up after just a few hours," Dani theorized. "I feel fine. Rested."

"Well you're not," Grace said. "Get a full eight."

Dani scoffed, still in a lighthearted mood, and scuttled closer to Grace.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked, a little nervous, spiritually feeling Dani enter her invisible space. 

"Keeping warm," Dani said easily. "You don't feel the chill?"

Grace tried to focus her senses for the room temperature, but all she could feel was Dani's oncoming sleepy warmth. 

"Besides, I sleep better when I can feel you…" Dani came closer, reaching an arm over to embrace Grace, a hand resting lazy on her lower back. "Like in the truck. I feel much safer knowing you're here."

"Well I'm here…" Grace tried. "You know this."

"I know, but still, is it okay? Should I not?" Dani mumbled, starting to remove her hand.

"No," Grace said abruptly. "No, Dani, it's okay. Stay." 

Dani's hand slid back across Grace's lower ribcage to rest on her back once more.

"You sure?" Dani asked, her head almost tucked under Grace's chin.

"Yes," she whispered, "it is."

"... Hold me back?" Dani asked, her warm words tickling Grace's chest. Grace could feel her heartbeat going out of control, and she felt like a teenager, thrilling in such subtle touches and requests. She didn't say anything, just wrapped a strong arm around Dani, pulling her in even closer. 

As the minutes passed, and Dani's breathing changed into that of sleep, Grace's mind shamefully went back to her interrupted memory, Dani still pressed against her softly. 

_ "This-" Dani was trying to say something, but kept cutting herself off, starved for kisses, pulling Grace back to her each time it seemed the other was getting too far away. "Can't-" _

_ "Dani," Grace lulled, effectively silencing the Commander. Grace held Dani tight against her, hands resting on the smaller woman's hips. Her heart beat savagely, running off of survival instincts, as if Dani's body, and warmth, and touch, and lips, and breath was water, air, food, and shelter that she had been deprived of for her whole life.  _

_ "Just this once," Dani seemed to bargain with herself, gasping between a kiss. "Just once." Dani's voice was fragile and shaky, and it drove Grace into wanting to love Dani more, and more, as if it was what she needed to become stronger.  _

_ "Once?" Grace asked, guiding Dani to sit on her desk blindly. "Is that realistic?" She deepened the kiss, their tongues softly getting to know the other.  _

_ "Just once," Dani repeated breathlessly. "Just …" Grace kissed her again, her hands now getting adventurous, rising up Dani's abdomen to rest below her breasts. "... once…" _

_ "If you say so, Dani," Grace muttered, leaning to the side to worship Dani's neck, her lips trailing down the sensitive skin so softly, Dani shivered.  _

_ Grace knew they really couldn't have a night of passion in Dani's office. Knew she couldn't be blessed with the gift of Dani's naked form. But she was starving for Dani, and a part of her feared Dani's proposed limitation. If Dani was permitting her to love her just once, she would take it.  _

_ Then starve for her all over again.  _

_ She moved closer to Dani, using her hips to nudge Dani's legs to part. As she situated herself between them, she began to work on Dani's belt, to which Dani depend her nails into Grace's uniform jacket, anticipation pounding away in her heart, Grace could feel it against her own chest. She pulled the belt from its buckle, it quickly whipping against her hand, then began working on the buttons.  _

_ Dani leaned back a little, making it easier for Grace to slip her hand down, and bit her lip hard when Grace's fingers cupped her.  _

_ "Oh Dani," Grace breathed, her mind euphoric, relaxing against Dani's shoulder as she moved her hand in a rhythm gently, earning shivered sighs in her ear. Dani trembled as she did her best to stay quiet, gripping Grace's shoulders tightly. Grace picked up the pace, focusing on Dani's bud, rubbing it in a circular motion, making sure her fingers were well coated in Dani's slickness beforehand.  _

_ Grace didn't know how she was just going to have this be a one time thing, not when Dani's restrained moans were the most beautiful and torturous sound she had ever heard, filling her with the need to make love to Dani, truly. This whole thing just made her want more and more.  _

_ "Oh god, Grace," Dani breathed. It was so quiet, so vulnerable, needy. Grace continued her motion, not wanting to change up, wanting nothing more than to pleasure Dani nonstop.  _

_ "Hold on to me harder," Grace whispered into Dani's ear, "If it helps you stay quiet."  _

_ Dani did, tensing suddenly when her climax overcame her, rolling her hips against Grace's hand, dying to have it last forever. Dani had been silent for the most part, but moaned as she tried to breathe deeply as she came down from her high.  _

_ Grace didn't want it to end, but knew this was all she could have. For now. She must respect Dani's wishes. How could she not? Dani was right? All she wanted was to please her. She withdrew her hand once she knew Dani was completely finished, and just waited, still resting against Dani's body. Waited for Dani to tell her to clean herself up and leave.  _

_ "Grace," Dani started, breathless.  _

_ "I know," Grace said, kissing Dani's cheek. "Just once…"  _

_ Dani watched Grace remove herself from their embrace.  _

_ "You don't have to worry about me, Dani," Grace said reaching for the door. But before she pulled it open, she said, "I'll still be your loyal soldier, Dani, mission ready forever, but to be honest… I don't think I'll stop feeling what I do. I don't think there's anything either of us can do about it…" _

_ Grace didn't turn around to see Dani, just knew there was heartbreak in the way she replied "... I know…" _


	3. # Judge Me For Who I Am, Not For Who I Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I have this dance?

Dani woke up first. There was still time left in the pitch black night to grab some sleep, but Grace was restless. The human sentinel was heated, her brows furrowed in her sleep, twitching an arm here in there by a centimeter, fighting off a nightmare. 

"Grace," Dani whispered sympathetically. "Grace, wake up." 

Dani reached out to cup the back of Grace's neck, hoping the soft touch was enough to break Grace's nightmare. Maybe it would be so out of place for Grace's subconscious that it couldn't even be incorporated into the dream to keep it going. 

Grace groaned, but didn't wake. Dani tried again, rubbing her thumb up and down her grip. "Grace, let me get you out of there, wake up." 

Grace's eyes opened quickly, startled into the waking world, but still expecting to see the same horrors out here too. But the look of fear in her blue eyes shifted into confusion, then realization. She took a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Dani asked, still caressing Grace gently. "What did you dream about?" 

"Did I wake you?" Grace said first, "I'm sorry, Dani, you should go back to sleep."

"Grace," Dani repeated, removing her hand as Grace rolled onto her back. "What was it?"

Grace hesitated, casting a sideways glance at Dani. "Failing you," she said simply. "Watching the Rev-9 coming for you, and I try to defend us. I know what I'm physically capable of, but in the dreams, my hits are nothing. They don't do a thing, and he just laughs at them. I'm no match at all. And it feels so terrible to realize it in a dream, but I know you're thinking what I'm thinking…" Grace put a hand over her eyes, "that we're gonna die because of me. That you thought I could protect you and then I have to look into your eyes as one of us gets to go first, tortured to death instead of instantly.  _ God _ ," Grace removed her hand. "The look in your eyes… it's so… it's so… disappointed, scared and  _ sad _ , I can't get over it…" 

"Well that nightmare is over," Dani said firmly. It truly was a nightmare, there was no better word for what they had just survived and Dani's family hasn't. There was no other familiar feeling but a nightmare. "You've won, and you  _ were _ strong enough, and you still are. Don't let some nightly demon pull you into the past. You've conquered it, don't let yourself be tricked into thinking you haven't." 

Grace turned her head to the side to look at Dani, her eyes searching her face. "It's so strange to see you in there," she said reminiscently, "the Dani who sent me here foreshadowed in everything you say or do."

"Perhaps me and her have always been one and the same. I've just never had a terminator ruin my life until now," Dani said curtly. 

Grace chuckled. "Yeah, that could be it."

Dani looked at the open space between them on the bed, then took a brave step in shimmying herself closer to Grace. 

"I don't want you thinking about that dream, okay?" she warned. "I mean it. I want you to rest. You've earned it, Grace."

"I'll try, Dani," Grace whispered, a touched smile on her lips. 

Dani came even closer, snuggling into Grace's side. "Well if you drop right back into the dream, you can take me with you," she said. Grace was tense for a few seconds upon the contact, but relaxed into pulling Dani even closer with a strong arm around the smaller women's shoulder. "No more disappointed, or scared, or sad Dani. The Dani you take with you is gonna be the real Dani: pissed and mad as hell," Grace laughed at Dani's words, and Dani grinned at the weight she could feel lifting off of the soldier. "Gonna help you kick some ass." 

"Thank you, Dani," Grace murmured into Dani's hair. 

"You're welcome," Dani murmured back, her words muffled into Grace's collar, her mind a little distant as her heart picked up by just a few extra beats. She was too distracted now, wondering if Grace was going to kiss the crown of her head just then, but thought better of it. She wished Grace hadn't, but it was no big deal. There'd be other chances later, and Dani had a feeling she wasn't wrong.

* * *

When the morning finally came, Grace went straight to penciling a plan, scribbling away on one of Carl's business notepads, needing to visually see what she was thinking. It was interesting for Dani to see: someone enhanced with augmentations, literal computers in her head, only to rely on good old fashioned brainstorming on paper. 

Grace was mumbling about finding a home, having enough cash to purchase it on the spot and to buy the seller's secrecy, how to get forms of transportation, access to medical supplies and services without being traced. The soldier was stressing, tapping her pencil vibrantly against the table as she thought out loud, trying to remember how this old world worked. This is where Sarah came into play, pulling out the chair beside the augment, offering her own personal off-the-grid resources into the pot. Grace dissected every person Sarah said was trustworthy, interrogating each one by proxy through Sarah. 

Dani went out with them as they headed out to street-side ATMs, having the numbers needed to wealthy good-for-nothing elitists, provided by Sarah, withdrawing large stacks of cash. Grace did all the robbing though, as they all knew both Dani and Sarah were still recognizable by governments through security cameras, but Grace? There was no record to be pulled up for her face, except for Jane Doe.

After grabbing the cash, they headed back to Carl's cabin, as Sarah called up her connections, setting up appointments so that they could all haggle away on favors. Between that time, Grace took to training, powering through long sets of pushups, bicycle crunches, and pullups. Dani was supposed to be pinning all of Carl's shirt sleeves, to make it easier for him to go out in society to hide his torn limb, but kept poking her fingers with her sowing-needle, getting too distracted by Grace's body and form as she exercised. 

Sarah told the team that they wouldn't be able to see any of her local contacts until tomorrow, so they would have to lay low here in Carl's cabin.

Grace wasn't too thrilled by the look of her pursed lips, but took the only option they had without a word of protest. She wanted to go somewhere new, Dani figured, somewhere that they hadn't already been associated in. 

The day began to drag, the sun setting in the treeline, and Dani got cabin fever quick, dying to stretch her legs and mind. So she came to Grace and asked if they could go for a walk downtown or  _ something _ . 

Grace was hesitant at first, but agreed to go out, not really able to say no to Dani anymore. So they went for a walk downtown, Carl and Sarah tagging along. Dani clung to Grace’s arm for the majority of the walk, snug and content. The night only had a slight chill, but the team had set out in light jackets, protected from any breeze of night air. 

It was only a Wednesday night, so not many people were out and about like they would have been on the weekend, but the evening life of the small Texan town still had a charm to it, something none of the women had felt in a very long time. But the shops and establishments had also began to close early, so there really wasn’t anywhere to go except for a few quaint bars. Carl picked a pub out, claiming Alicia used to love going there, and he trusted his partner’s opinion in the matter.

They went inside, just for the sake of not having to return home early.

“Go ahead and pick a table, sweethearts,” said a cheery waitress behind the bar counter. “I’ll be with you in just a second.” 

The four chose a table in the middle of the half-busy dining room, and took a look around from their seats. 

“They have dances here every night,” Carl explained, pointing at the open space a few feet ahead of the tables. “Not really a place for younger people, but good to relax and be out of sight. Good for not wanting to run into people.”

He was right about the crowd. Not a young person in sight, just patrons coasting through their fifties and higher. There was a small handful of elderly couples dancing slowly to the music a live quartet group provided, filling the air with cozy country ballads.

“So what can I get y’all?” The waitress asked, coming up to the table with her writing pad and pen.

“Just a pitcher of whatever you guys consider the best draft here,” Sarah said with a practiced public smile. 

“And some water,” Grace added.

“And some water for the babies over there,” Sarah corrected.

The waitress chuckled awkwardly as she scribbled the request. “I’ll just bring a pitcher of each, how about that?”

“Sounds good,” Sarah grinned. 

The waitress retreated to her bar to fix their order and returned only a few minutes later, placing the two pitchers down and a stack of plastic cups.

“Let me know if there’s anything else you guys want, okay? I’ll be just behind the bar there.”

“Dancing is such a bizarre human behavior,” Carl said, pouring cups for everyone. “When I first started learning how to adapt, it was one of my biggest challenges. I did not understand its purpose, but once, I spent an entire day at the public library, and I found out that most organic species perform mating rituals, often through dance, to secure a partner. Then it made more sense to me,” he started distributing the cups. “The reason why it did not make sense before was because there is no need for procreation for machines, we produce ourselves through the schematics in factories. It is interesting how humans pick their mates.”

“God, no one cares,” Sarah grumbled. “None of us would expect you to understand.”

“I do though,” Carl continued, unphased by Sarah’s comment. “Alicia chose me as hers, despite us not having a physical relationship. That is what makes humans so unique- animals choose who can give them strong offspring and a protected lifestyle. Humans have so many prerequisites, and each one has their own,” he began counting on his hand, “Phyiscal appearance is first, sexual abilities next, then, if a partnership is being pursued and not just a physical encounter, emotional needs follow afterwards. So many rituals to secure a partner. So picky, the human race. As humans say, ‘it’s a miracle things get done’.” 

“Then it wouldn’t be so easy for you guys to wipe us all out,” Sarah snided sarcastically, “If we could reproduce as fast as terminators assemble themselves in factories in the future.”

“The human reproduction rate is something that holds humanity back in the war against the machines,” Carl confirmed casually. “In fact, terminating offspring and children isn’t a priority to terminators. We are aware that most younger age groups require adult protection and guidance. Without the adults, the human offspring die on their own, no real need for terminator interference.”

The mood at the table was now dampened by a dark cloud. Dani knew Carl was just making conversation, and this information could be vital somehow to how she would help manage humanity’s future, but the mention of children dying in war is never a topic listeners want to hear. Not to mention how Sarah must be feeling. Dani was surprised at the older woman’s restraint, but could see the outburst ready, Sarah’s lips trembling with rage as she held the words back:  _ Children aren’t a priority, huh? Tell that to John _ .

“So do you dance?” Dani asked Carl, trying to gently steer the conversation in a different direction. 

“Only when Alicia wants to,” Carl nodded. “I  _ never _ initiate it.”

“What about you, Sarah?” Dani redirected the question, forcing a smile on her face, hoping that it would be contagious.

“Not in years,” she said, raising her drink to her lips, drawing from it thirstily. “How about you ask your friend there?” she said as she pulled the cup away in a light gasp. 

Dani turned her head to view Grace, who was simply zoned out of the conversation, watching the dancefloor.

“Do they dance in the future?” Sarah chuckled. 

Dani warmly watched Grace survey the old couples on the dance floor, who were swaying slowly to the sorrowful melody. 

The music was delightfully tranquil and the tempo was a comfortingly slow lull. Country ballads weren't necessarily Dani's taste, but this particular vibe had an old Appalachian waltz to it, and it's soothing energy was well appreciated by her. The heartbreaking draws of the violin really doing something to her.

Sarah began pouring herself another cup, drinking heavily, while Carl murmured to some local Vets who had approached the table, assuming he lost his arm in combat as they shared their own war stories. Dani could see Carl in her peripherals sharing the pitcher with the strangers. 

Dani leaned forward in her chair, close to Grace, who was still mystified by the charm of older love. 

"Want to dance?" Dani whispered. 

Grace leaned back in her chair, flustered. 

"I can't dance," she said. 

"It's just a really slow waltz," Dani explained, "nothing but going in whatever circular direction you want."

"I don't know how, Dani," Grace tried again.

"No one's going to care if we're experts or not," Dani offered, a soft smile on her face, humbled by Grace's light case of stage fright. 

Grace's eyes looked about the population of the bar, before settling down on Dani's brown eyes again.

"This is Texas... back then- uh, now," Grace said. "It won't be safe for us to dance together. They don't like that kind of stuff here."

"Don't shoot Dani down, hybrid," Sarah jeered, pointing a finger towards Grace as she held onto her beer bottle. "Got all that courage and strength to kill Terminators but no balls to tell some bigots to fuck off."

"Sarah," Dani warned, talking over her shoulder. She wanted Grace to enjoy dancing, and with her more specifically, but not under pressure. 

Grace looked at Dani inquisitively.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Dani said, feeling her efforts decline. 

"But you would like to?" Grace asked. There was something in Grace's eyes that sparkled for a quick flash, as if what she needed was for Dani to want this, and she'd dance all night. 

"Not if you don't want to," Dani said.

Grace held out her hand, standing up from her chair.

"I'll do my best," she said, "but you have to promise not to laugh at me." 

Dani looked at Grace's outstretched hand, surprised that this was actually happening. She took it quickly before Grace would have time to second guess her courage, from which Grace effortlessly pulled Dani out of her chair. 

They walked to the dancefloor, hands clasped, and found an open spot. Dani instantly put herself in the follower's position, her left hand reaching up to rest on Grace's shoulder, holding her right up for Grace to hold. Grace took the leader's role without protest, her right hand delicately pressed against the small of Dani's back. 

"Here goes!" Grace said quietly. Dani chuckled as they took their first steps, joining the other couples. 

Grace wasn't too bad, given the dance wasn't that complicated, but Dani did notice that Grace was very warm, and her face had more color than usual. 

Dani felt warm herself, and knew her face was burning too. It had been so long since she danced with anyone, with any kind of dance, and this intimate melody only seemed to inspire long lost romantic bravery. 

She closed the space between them, adjusting her left hand placement to allow for more of a hugging position of Grace's right side, her head resting on her collar, their stomachs flush. Grace cleared her throat but didn't say anything, just simply moved her own hand up across Dani's entire back, keeping Dani secure. 

"It seems you do know how to dance," Dani whispered sheepishly, surrendering to Grace's hold, enjoying the sway and turns of the dance.

"My parents," Grace started, "My parents used to dance to this kind of stuff... I remember watching them... they loved to dance, but I was always too stubborn to let them teach me. But I guess I learned enough from observing." 

"Is this okay?" Dani asked, lifting her face up to look at Grace, who was glancing down at her. 

"Yeah," Grace answered, "Why do you ask?" 

Their faces were very close to each other as they spoke, and somewhere in the background Dani could hear Sarah groaning, with a hint of amusement, about PDA. But she knew the older woman didn't really mean it, she just loved to tease and call out. 

"Just wanted to make sure," Dani said, returning to rest against Grace's collar. 

They travelled through the song almost effortlessly, only having a couple of missteps here and there, to which Grace always muttered an apology. 

They got a nod of approval from a charming elderly couple during the dance, mystified by young love as much as Grace was of eternal love. Grace let out a bashful chuckle when the man complimented her on "catching such a fine gal." 

When the dance ended, Dani looked up at Grace as they pulled away. She was fighting to smile again. 

Dani just had to- she had to. She entered Grace's space again, wrapping both her arms around her back. Grace looked down.

"Show me that smile," Dani urged, beaming herself. 

"Wha-?" Grace chuckled, failing to retain her smile this time. 

Dani felt her own smile grow broader at the sight of Grace's apparent happiness. 

"You have a beautiful smile," Dani whispered. Grace searched Dani's eyes, nothing but warmth reflecting back in her bright ocean eyes. 

"Dani..."

"Come on, then!" Sarah was now taunting from the table. 

"Sarah, may I suggest you stop drinking?" Carl advised.

"May I advise you shut the fuck up?" Sarah grunted back. 

Dani felt a sting of sympathy for Sarah, wondering just how this might look to her. How it might feel when years ago she went through what Dani had not long ago, except she didn't get to keep the person she loved in the end. 

"Want to go outside for a second?" Dani asked.

"Yes," Grace accepted eagerly. 

Dani slipped her hand into Grace's and began to pull her behind her, navigating through the couples, who were forming back up for another dance. 

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked. 

"Just need some air, Sarah," Dani explained harmlessly. 

She pushed the door open and felt the cool night air rush her entire body, the sounds of night time commuters off in the distance. 

"Dani, can I ask you a question?" Grace asked, automatically putting Dani in self-defense mode, as all people do when asked that.

"Of course, Grace," Dani responded, standing awfully close to Grace, a hand lazily tugging on the belt loop of the taller woman's jeans. 

"Why... why are you so close to me?"

"Like right now? You want me to back up?"

“Overall,” Grace explained. “And no, you don’t have to,” she reached out to gently touch the hand that was hooked to her belt loop. “It’s just… you were never… really affectionate where I come from.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Dani said honestly. “I doubt I can look at you the way I do now and not have in the future.”

“And how is it that you look at me?” Grace asked, her eyes cast down on Dani’s, a guarded energy accompanying the gaze. 

“Like I want us to be more than this, more than friends,” Dani took a step forward, her hands now reaching to hold the edges of Grace’s open button up shirt. “Did I not try in the future?”

Grace frowned, “I couldn’t tell what you wanted, we had moments. Moments you said you never wanted, yet couldn’t stop yourself the second you gave in.”

“Why?” Dani asked. “What was the point?”

“I don’t know,” Grace said. “You never told me. You told me the typical excuses: it’s not professional, it was dangerous to ruin the relationship we already had… well...” Grace’s eyebrow raised peculiarly as she thought back into the future. 

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing, thought I remembered something, but it’s not important.”

Dani began to step away now, cautious small steps, giving Grace her space back.

“So, should I not?” Dani asked. “Because of who I was then, should I not try now?”

Grace’s face flushed. “I- Dani, I don’t really kno-”

“I know how you said I was, but I’m not her. I know we’re basically the same person,” Dani rolled her eyes at that, “But this is a different future. I can give you what she didn’t. I’ll be better than her. Unless, what you want is who she was, and not what I am.” 

Grace grabbed Dani by the lapels of her leather jacket, pulling her close. 

“Dani, I know you’re one and the same and unique at the same time. I want nothing more than for you to finally be mine, but it just… feels wrong. To give you what I felt for the other version of you. You deserve your own treatment.”

“Then is there anything in you that you have for me?” Dani asked, hopeful and quiet, looking up at Grace. 

The taller woman pulled Dani in closer, softer, their bodies flush just like the dance, and kissed her. It was a warm and simple kiss, perfect for firsts, and Dani knew that the energy behind it was the new kindling spark created by her and not her future’s shadow.

When they pulled away, Grace still held Dani in an embrace.

“Please don’t tell me you feel bad for future me,” Dani whispered, after moments had gone by and Grace hadn’t said anything. “Because she’s okay with this, trust me.”

Grace chuckled, pulling Dani back for another chaste kiss. Dani knew future Dani didn’t mind. She probably didn’t even exist anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably not be more than 7 or so chapters, fyi. Each chapter will be one separate activity they do.  
Please let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> ALSO, if you have a cute idea you would like to see Grace and Dani enjoy in pre-apocalyptic world, let me know! I MAY indulge you lol No guarantees though! 
> 
> Anyway, I love you all! Have a good one!


End file.
